fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Order of the Dawn - Rozdział II
Rok X1080, Orpheus, ciąg dalszy... -Zapraszam - powiedział Rogue do Matsu i Trolly'ego, stojąc w otwartych drzwiach wejściowych do rezydencji Oczom ukazuje się duża "hala" ze stołami, barem oraz czymś w rodzaju sceny, jednak było tu.... pusto. Matsu i Trolly byli lekko zniesmaczeni, lecz...thumb|300px -Spokojnie, jest tu pusto, gdyż wszyscy siedzą o tej porze roku w naszej "zewnętrznej kafejce" - poinformował Rogue, uspokajając tym samym przybyszy -Jest tu niezłe wyposażenie - chłopak był pod wrażeniem -Jak przystało na jeden z najsilniejszych zakonów w państwie - stwierdził towarzysz "Kot", po czym cała trójka dotarła do tylnych drzwi prowadzących do wcześniej wspomnianej kafejki -Tędy proszę - otworzył drzwi Yoake Matsu i Trolly przechodzą przez drzwi, a wszyscy członkowie zakonu spojrzeli się w kierunku przybyszy -Czuję się trochę nieswojo, gdy tak na mnie patrzą... - szepnął Matsu do partnera -Wiem, co czujesz... - zamieszał się Exceed Tymczasem przy jednym ze stolików -Hej, czujecie tą magię od tego chłopaka? - zapytał pewien czuowiek -Tak, wygląda podobnie jak wasza - odparła nieznana dziewczyna thumb|left|320px-I jeszcze ten latający kot! - dodała postać przypominająca małego misia, po czym w całej kafejce rozległy się dyskusje -Geeez, gdzie się nie pojawię tam zadyma - oznajmił z "kroplą potu" Matsu W końcu cała trójka dociera do baru, przy czym mistrz zakonu odwrócił się do niego tyłem i oparł rękoma o ladę -Na początek powinienem zapoznać was z trzema regułami panującymi w naszym zakonie od jego powstania, zanim was oficjalnie przyjmę - oznajmił Yoake - Słuchajcie uważnie - po tych słowach dwaj przyjaciele weszli w stan pełnej koncentracji -W porządku - powiedział Sharp -No więc zasada nr 1 - Szanuj członków zakonu jak własną rodzinę. Wierzymy, iż silne więzi między magami zakonu są ważne i to one budują prawdziwą siłę. Zasada nr 2 - Reaguj na cudzą krzywdę, nie pozostawaj obojętny. Pamiętaj, honor i dobra opinia mieszkańców państwa to podstawa, bo inaczej nie będzie fajnie - ostrzegł mistrz - Ostatnia zasada, nr 3 (No patrz, nie spodziewałeś się, że to będzie nr 3! Tak było!) - Eliminuj zło, najlepiej jego źródło. Zapamiętaj, że to właśnie ono jest przyczyną cierpienia wielu ludzi na całym świecie. Jakieś pytania macie? - zapytał Rogue -Nie, przyznam tylko, że zasady te zgadzają się z moimi poglądami - oznajmił zabójca smoków -Tak samo i z moimi! - dodał Trolly -Cieszy mnie to. Zatem od dziś oficjalnie należycie do naszej małej społeczności! - po tych słowach Yoake podszedł od drugiej strony baru i wyciągnął skrzynkę -A cóż to takiego? - zapytał Matsu, po czym Yoake z uśmieszkiem na ryjcu otworzył szkatułę, a oczom ukazała się "pieczęć" do nakładania znaku zakonu -Za pomocą tego ustrojstwa otrzymacie na swoim ciele znak Zakonu Świtu, oryginalny, a nie jakiś podrabiany - odpowiedział czarnowłosy, po czym wziął to narzędzie - Wskażcie miejsce, w którym chcecie umieścić swój znak Trolly wskazał swoje plecy, zaś Matsu wyciągnął prawą dłoń. Po chwili obaj mieli już znaki. -Od teraz każdy z was będzie postrzegał jako jednych z nas - powiedział -No i superancko! - rozweselił się Trolly -A więc teraz jako członkowie zakonu mamy możliwość wykonywania zleceń i zarabiania zakri, tak? - zapytał Sharp -Zgadza się, to jeden z przywilejów członkostwa w zakonie - odpowiedział Yoake - Oh, prawie bym zapomniał - wręczył chłopakowi klucz do drzwi oznaczonych numerem 29 - Oto klucz do waszego mieszkanka, jak widzicie, nr 29. Mieszkania znajdują się na górnym piętrze. To wszystko, co chciałem przekazać, do zobaczenia! - Rogue po tych słowach skierował się z powrotem do posiadłości. ---- -Hmm, co powinniśmy zrobić w pierwszej kolejności? - zapytał Trolly'ego Matsu -Myślę, że najpierw albo poznać członków zakonu albo ogarnąć jakieś zlecenie - zaproponował ten mniejszy -Pierwsza opcja moim zdaniem jest bardziej na miejscu - oznajmił Sharp -Eeej! Wy tam! Chodźcie no tu!- zawołał głos chłopaka siedzącego przy prawie zajętym stole -Hę? - odwrócił się Matsu, po czym skierował się do owego stolika Chwilę potem... -To wy jesteście tymi, o których dzisiaj głośno w całym Orpheusie! - powiedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna o fryzurze w kształcie płomienio-podobnym -Wieści szybko się rozchodzą, co? - zapytał Matsu z "kroplą potu" po lewej stronie głowy -Tak to już jest w tym mieście, przyzwyczaicie się - powiedział blondyn z kolczykiem na lewym uchu -Pewnie każdy nam to powie, to takie prawdziwe... - westchnął Trolly -W każdym bądź razie my się jeszcze nie znamy, jestem Luke Reyes - przedstawił się owy blondyn -Matsu Sharp. Miło poznać -A ja jestem Trolly, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - przedstawił się Trolly, salutując, na co wszyscy się zaśmiali I tak po kolei Matsu z Trollym poprzedstawiali się z resztą siedzących przy stole: Adrianem Dragneelem, Peterem Evansem, Xandredem Muratą, Yarato Shirim, Mei Tanaki, Amalią Sawą, Inuictusem Rexem oraz Archaniołem Girem i Parademonem Chu. '' thumb -Wyglądacie jak misie, a mimo to jest dużo podobieństw między nami - powiedział Trolly -Pochodzę z rasy Archaniołów, ziemskich odpowiedników Exceedów, a ten tutaj kolega to Chu. On z kolei jest Parademonem - odezwał się Gir - Ty zapewne jesteś Exceedem - dodał -Nic dodać, nic ująć - odpowiedział czarno-beżowy kocur -Miś i dwa kotki, Gang Patriamu można zakładać! - wyskoczył Chu, po czym cała trójka się zaśmiała, a Matsu spojrzał na nich z uśmiechem ---- -Tak w ogóle, to jaka jest twoja magia? - zapytał Adi -Ach, no tak... Jestem Zabójcą Smoków Piasku - odpowiedział Matsu, na co wszyscy wpadli w szok -ZABÓJCĄ SMOKÓW?! - krzyknął zdziwiony Dragneel -Zabójcy Smoków.... w dzisiejszych czasach?! - zszokowała się Mei -Nie do wiary... - powiedział z tą samą reakcją Xandred -Nie dziwi mnie powszechność zabójców Feniksów czy Tytanów, bo dużo tego ostatnio się pojawiło, ale... Smoków? Stworzeń nie żyjących już od przeszło 600 lat?? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Rex -Feniksów? Tytanów? - spytał Sharp - Coś dużo tego się pojawiło, mój mentor nauczył mnie tylko o istnieniu trzech typów : Zabójców Demonów, Smoków oraz Bogów - dodał -No widzisz, tego syfu jest więcej - odpowiedział Dragneel - W naszym zakonie jest dwóch Zabójców Feniksów: ja - ognisty oraz Peter - lodowy, dwóch Zabójców Bogów - Xandred jako lodowy oraz nasz mistrz jako biały (można częściowo uznać, że świetlisty), Ognisty Zabójca Tytanów - Luke i Niebiańska Zabójczyni Wilkołaków - Mei - rozgadał się Adi -Noo, różnorodność na maksa, przebija europejskie multi-kulti - stwierdził Sharp - Do wszystkiego dołączam ja, jako Zabójca Smoków Piasku here - dodał -Całkiem ciekawy przypadek przyznam - powiedział płomiennowłosy brunet -A ja myślę, że coś może być na rzeczy - odezwał się pewien facio, bo czym podszedł do całej ferajny i skierował się do Matsu i Trolly'ego - Jestem Yuri Endou, nazywają mnie asem Zakonu Świtu. Mag klasy Z i członek Jedenastki Patriamu, miło poznać - Endou podał rękę Sharpowi, po czym ten uczynił to samo i sam się przedstawił -Jestem Matsu Sharp, to dla mnie zaszczyt -Słyszałem waszą dyskusję, to bardzo dziwne, że jeszcze w dzisiejszych czasach istnieje jakiś smoczy mag. W czasach, gdzie od uśmiercenia ostatniego smoka minęło 190 lat! - powiedział granatowowłosy -Rex wcześniej powiedział, że nie istnieją od 600 lat, a teraz mówisz, że ostatni padł 190 lat temu... O co tu chodzi? - złapał się za głowę Matsu -Rex miał w większości rację, że nie istnieją od 600 lat. W tamtych czasach wyginęła prawie cała populacja, a ostało się tylko kilka z nich - odpowiedział Yuri -Co do tego ostatniego, to kiedyś tam wyczytałam, że zabójcą ostatniego smoka był demon E.N.D, znany również jako Natsu Dragneel. A imię smoka - Acnologia. - wtrąciła się Ami -Acno..logia? - zamyślił się Matsu - Mam wrażenie, że gdzieś już słyszałem to imię - powiedział Sharp -Cóż, kto by się tam tym przejmował? - oznajmił Adrian - Urządźmy imprezkę, w końcu mamy nowych przyjaciół w naszej małej społeczności! - dodał krzycząc do wszystkich w terenie -Dlaczego by nie? - stwierdził Luke - Melanż zawsze spoko! -Aye! - powiedzieli wszyscy ---- ''I tak aż do samego wieczora trwała impra, żarełko, alkohole i te sprawy... Całość dobiega końca i wszyscy po udanej zabawie idą do swoich pokoi -Którrędyy d-dotrę do mojego pokoju? - zapytał Pit Matsu, wywalając się na schodach (Tak, był pijany!) -Nie znasz trasy do swojego pokoju?? - zapytał Sharp ze "sweat-dropem" - - No wieesz co, n-nie chcesz powiedzieć? - odpowiedział Evans -Ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie ty masz pokój, geez - odpowiedział Matsu -N-numer 26 - oznajmił, jakby chciał, ale nie mógł -Dobra, pomogę ci dotrzeć Trochę później -Dobra Trolly, czas zobaczyć, jak tam nasz pokoik się prezentuje - powiedział chłopak, zacierając ręce i otwierając drzwi nr 29. Oczom dwójki ukazał się całkiem ładnie wyremontowany pokój, jednocześnie miał całkiem zwyczajny styl -Prostota i porządne wykonanie, mi się podoba! - ocenił kot -Hmm, ale czegoś tu brakuje - spojrzał mag na dwa gołe narożniki - Piaskowy Twór: Rzeźba! - po tych słowach w owych narożnikach powstały dwie średnich rozmiarów rzeźby, każda z nich przedstawiała smoka - Dobra, czas się ogarnąć i pójść spać - stwierdził Sharp ---- Następnego dnia, Matsu i Trolly są przy tablicy ze zleceniami, podchodzą do nich Adi z Girem oraz Xandred -Yo, jak tam szukanie zlecenia? - zapytał Adi -Zdecydować się nie mogę, jest kilka zleceń, które mnie interesują, ale chce tylko jedno z nich - odpowiedział Matsu -Co ty na to, żeby pójść z nami? Mamy zlecenie unieszkodliwienia mrocznego zakonu, nagroda 25000 Zakri, wyszłoby bo 5000 zakri na głowę - zaproponował Xandred, wliczając Exceeda i Archanioła przy podziale hajsu -Chętnie pójdę - zgodził się Matsu -Aye! - przytaknął Trolly I tak Matsu z Trolly'm wyruszyli na ich pierwsze zlecenie, w towarzystwie Adriana Dragneela, Xandreda Muraty oraz Gira... CDN Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Order of the Dawn Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Maati